1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair and, more particularly, to a chair that can be detached in parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair comprises a support, a seat secured on the top of the support and a backrest secured on and located above the seat. However, the conventional chair has a fixed structure and cannot be detached in parts before assembly so that the conventional chair has a larger volume, thereby increasing the cost of packaging, storage and transportation of the chair.